When hangers are used to support garments consisting of two associated parts, eg. a two-piece garment such as a jacket and a pair of trousers, it is normal practice to support the jacket or shirt on the supporting bar of the hanger and to attach the pair of trousers on the inside of the jacket by means of pins, support strips or the like.
It is cumbersome to attach the two parts or pieces of garments in this manner and often the final presentation thereof is not very attractive.
it is an object of the invention to suggest a hanger, which will assist in simplifying such display.